


[Podfic] this is the real thing

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 19:50, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Nate would definitely slay a dragon for Mikey, no questions asked. Mikey would probably slay a dragon for Nate, too. Actually, they’d probably team up to slay the dragon, which is ideal, because they’re really fucking great together.





	[Podfic] this is the real thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is the real thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048440) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2rzyNYZ)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2I9l1mQ)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Happy birthday to Lotts, who writes a very many lot of wonderful things, and is a general delight to have on my timeline. ♥ Also everyone should make more fics titled after Carly Rae Jepsen lyrics. And more Super Buddies fics. Just sayin. Thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting me.


End file.
